truth or Dare?
by Twilightluver521711
Summary: Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are all best friend...in love with each other...will one game of truth or dare Change all that? One-shot! E/B Em/R A/J...my first one-shot! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__**the twilight characters play a game of truth or dare! One-shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot, and the situation the characters end up in! **_

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**3**__**rd**__** P.O.V**_

_"So, what are we going to do?" Bella asked as she plopped down on the couch, bored out of her mind. _

_"Um…how about we watch a movie?" Edward suggested, and everybody groaned. _

_"No…let's play never I ever!" Emmett suggested, and Bella gave Emmett a disgusted look._

_"No! We play that all the time!" Bella complained and Emmett sighed. Bella couldn't help but stare at Edward, her best friend's brother. She thought that he was just so cute, and dreamy! She stared at him for a few minutes, and then his head shot up, and caught her looking at him. A small blush creeped on her face as she looked down at her feet._

_Edward was smiled at how he just caught Bella, the most beautiful girl in world in his opinion, staring at him. _

_"Um…I know! Let's play truth of dare!" Alice squealed, and everybody started nodding in agreement, except Bella. She hated truth or dare because Alice purposely gave her wacky dares like strip into your bra, and underwear, or __kiss__ Edward…not that she was complaining on that one. _

_"Okay…let's play! Um…Rose! You can go first!" Alice squealed as Bella swallow the lump in her throat, and sat down in the circle Alice formed. _

_"Um…o-o-okay. Uh…Jasper! Truth or dare?" rose asked her twin brother quietly as Alice smiled._

_"Uh…truth!" he shouted quickly, as Emmett just shook his head in disapproval. _

_"Um…do you like anyone?" Rose quietly asked, and jasper's eyes widened. He didn't want to tell rose that he had a crush on his best friend's sister. _

_But on the other hand, Alice quickly sat up, waiting desperately for Jasper's answer because she's been in love with him since fifth grade. _

_"Um…yes." He stuttered, and Alice's eyes sparkled. She couldn't wait for her turn! She was going to ask jasper who he liked because she was desperate to find out if it was she._

_"Um…uh…Bella? Truth or dare?" jasper asked quietly as Edward's head quickly shot up, waiting for her response. _

_"Um…uh…Dare?" she stuttered as she took a quick look at Edward, and then back at jasper. Nobody knew what was going to happen next. _

_"Um, I dare you too…too…oh, I dare you too sit on Edward's lap for the rest of the game!" Jasper declared as Bella's eyes widened. She took a quick look at Edward who was now staring at her…waiting for her answer._

_"Uh…o-okay." She stuttered as she stumbled to her feet, and walked over towards Edward, and gently sitting on his lap. _

_Edward couldn't believe what was happening as Bella sat down in his lap, and layback on his chest. A wide smiled grew on his face as rested his chin on her shoulder, and sighed. _

_Bella tensed in his arms, but quickly relaxed when he adjusted her on his left leg, and leaned back on his hands. She was still soaking in what was happening just as Emmett interrupted her thoughts. _

_"Hello? Bella! Go!" he demanded, as he got antsy. Bella just glared at him as she sighed._

_"Fine…Alice! Truth or dare?" Bella mumbled as she played with a loose thread on her jacket._

_"T-truth." She stuttered, and Emmett groaned once again, causing Alice to glare at him._

_"What?" Alice mumbled through her clenched teeth, and Emmett just sighed._

_"It's just…you, and Jasper are pansies! Truth…I mean come on!" he complained, and Alice just flipped him off. _

_"Anyway…Alice! Who was your first kiss?" Bella asked quietly, and Alice's eyes widened._

_"What? I-I…I haven't had my first kiss yet." Alice whispered quietly, ashamed. Everybody's eyes widened, and Alice just looked down at her well, painted fingernails. _

_"Really?" Bella asked, in total disbelieve. Alice just swallowed the lump in her throat. _

_"Yeah…I know! It's lame being a sophomore in high school, and never having a first kiss but…I'm waiting for the one special Guy." She whispered as she looked up at Jasper whose mouth was now hanging open, shocked at the news he had just found out. _

_"Awe…that's sweet!" Bella gusted out, and Alice smiled at her. Edward just chuckled as he looked over at Jasper, who was now awing at Alice. _

_"Whatever…Jasper! Truth or dare?" Alice asked excitedly. Jasper just groaned as tugged on the leg of his jeans. _

_"Uh…dare!" he shouted, and Alice clenched her teeth. Jasper had just ruined Alice's perfect plan to find out whom he liked._

_"Okay…I dare you too…go into the closet, and switch clothes with Rose." Alice demanded, and smiled evilly. Rose's eyes grew wide, and Jasper gulped._

_"O-okay." Jasper stuttered as he stood up, and slowly walked towards Rose._

_"Come on!" he demanded. Rose just groaned as she stood up, and followed him into the closet._

_The four remaining members burst into laughter as they listened to the many groans, and complains that Rose had let out. _

_"Jasper! You won't fit into my jeans! They'll rip!" rose complained from the closet. Bella burst into laughter, and fell off Edward's lap, holding her sides as her laughter filled the room. Edward just chuckled at Bella's outburst, and pulled her back on his lap. _

_Bella quickly stopped laughing, and gave him a confused look._

_"What? A dare is a dare!" Edward told Bella, trying to hide that the real excuse was to just hold her in his arms._

_Bella just shrugged as the closet door slowly opened, revealing a very tall, Jasper, in a pink, spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. But there was a problem, the clothes didn't fit him to well, because the button on his, or Rose's, pants were unbuttoned, and wide open, revealing part of his boxers. _

_But on the other hand, the pink tank top he was wearing only covered up half of his stomach, revealing a light, blonde happy trail and his very white belly button. Alice just looked down at the floor, attempting to hide the blush that was now creeping on her face. _

_Everybody burst into laughter as jasper stepped out of the way, revealing a very angry rose, who now had on Jasper's clothing, Which were very loose, and baggy on her. Rose had to hold Jasper's pants up by the belt, just to keep them from falling off. _

_"Shut up!" Rose demanded, and everybody immediately stopped laughing, and stared down at the floor, trying to cover up their smiles. _

_"Thanks Alice!" Jasper said harshly. Alice just smiled at him evilly as he struggled to sit down in rose's pants. The corners of Bella's lips started twitching as she tried to cover her smiled up with a frown. _

_"Welcome!" Alice sang, and jasper glared at her._

_"Whatever! Emmett! I dare you too…" jasper started, but was rudely interrupted by Emmett._

_"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! You didn't ask me truth or dare!" Emmett complained, and jasper groaned._

_"Well, you told me truth were for pansies!" Jasper defended himself, and Emmett glared at him._

_"Jasper!" Emmett complained as Bella chuckled._

_"Fine! Emmett? Truth…or dare?" Jasper asked slowly, and Emmett glared at him._

_"Dare!" Emmett said happily, and Jasper glared at him._

_"What's the point of that?" Jasper complained, and Edward groaned._

_"Just go!" Edward demanded, as he got impatient. Bella just chuckled as she turned around and looked at Edward with a weird expression. Edward just gave her a warm smile before she turned back around, facing the duel that was happening between Emmett, and Jasper. _

_"Fine! Emmett! I dare you too kiss Rose!" Jasper blurted out quickly before slapping his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. _

_Rose's eyes widened at what Jasper had just said. Rose couldn't believe it! Was today the day she finally got to kiss the guy she has been crushing on since the day they met at the jungle gym in second grade?_

_"Fine!" Emmett said with full confidence. Rose quickly swallowed the lump in her throat as Emmett slowly crawled towards her, stopping in front of her before they kissed, or anything. _

_"Ready?" Emmett asked politely. Rose just nodded slowly as Emmett began leaning towards her, pausing once their lips came one centimeter apart. _

_Rose's heart quickly sped up as she felt Emmett's hot breath on her lips. She couldn't wait for this to happen! In a few seconds, her wildest dreams will come true!_

_But Rose was getting antsy. Emmett was just sitting there, with their lips only half a centimeter apart, and he wasn't moving a muscle. So rose did the first thing she thought of to pick up the pace, and grabbed Emmett by the ears, and pulled his lips to hers. _

_Emmett's eyes widened as he soaked in what had just happened. But Emmett was frozen. He had no idea what was going on. Rose started to get worried because Emmett was just sitting there, motionless. Did she go to far?_

_"Three, two, one! Okay! You guys can stop now!" Jasper demanded Emmett, and rose but they didn't listen. They just kept their lips locked. Everybody in the room was now shocked at the sight before them. They never knew that Emmett, and Rose would ever get together. _

_Rose's right arm soon found it's way into Emmett's short, curly hair as she pulled me closer. Emmett finally responded, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. _

_Their lips where now in rhythm as Rose lost balance, and Emmett was now on top of her. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't even notice the audience watching them, they just kept kissing._

_Rose's heart was now soaring as she moaned in Emmett's mouth, wanting more of him. Emmett seemed to understand so he gently traced his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for access, which Rose kindly granted. _

_Their tongues where now dancing as Emmett's left hand slowly creeped up Rose's shirt, and gently grabbing her left breast. _

_Everybody in the room where now disgusted as they practically watch Emmett, and rose dry hump on the living room floor._

_"Oh, god! Take it upstairs!" Alice demanded as she covered her eyes with her hands. Emmett, and rose quickly pulled away from each other, looking at everybody with wide eyes. _

_"Oh…um…sorry!" Emmett apologized as he quickly adjusted his t-shirt, and tried wiping rose's lipstick off his face. Bella just sighed as she fell back on Edward's chest, resting the back of her head on his left shoulder. Edward slowly swallowed the lump in his throat, and wrapped his left arms around her waist, pulling her close._

_Bella tried to control her breathing as she soaked in what was happening. She couldn't believe that she was sitting on Edward Cullen's lap…__Edward Cullen!__ The guy she's been in love with since middle school!_

_"Um…anyways! Somebody take my turn…I need to…pee." Emmett whispered and everybody chuckled at his lame excuse to go upstairs, and make out with rose._

_"Okay…have fun!" Edward said mockingly as Emmett stood up, and ran upstairs before anybody could say anything. But once he left, everybody's eyes focuses on Rose, waiting for lame excuse._

_"Oh…uh…I need to…touch up my makeup!" Rose said quickly before running up the stairs, and running into what everybody thought was the bathroom…but it wasn't._

_"Oh, god! Thanks a lot Jasper! You turned my house into a cheap motel room!" Edward complained, and Bella chuckled. She loved at how silly Edward was._

_"Sorry man!" Jasper apologized as he held his hands up in defense. Edward just shook his head and sighed. _

_"Whatever! Who wants to go?" Edward asked politely, and Bella yawned. _

_"You know guys…this is fun but…I think I'm going to go to bed." Bella announced before pulling out of Edward's grasp and stood up. She quickly stretched out her arms, and yawned again._

_"Okay…goodnight Bella! I'll be up in a little while." Alice assured her, and Bella smiled._

_"That's okay…you can stay here and have fun…I'm exhausted!" Bella told everyone before running up the stairs, and into Alice's bedroom. _

_**(**__**Note: **__**right here I'm only going to right what's happening with Bella, but if you just want to read about what's happening downstairs, with Alice, jasper, and Edward…skip to the bottom. **__**P.S. **__**I don't think I'll write about what happened between Emmett, and Rosalie because I'm not good at lemons, but if you ask, I'll add another chapter on what went on!)**_

_Bella quickly ran into Alice's room, and sat down on her bed, thinking. She tried to soak in what was happening. It took three years for Edward to even notice her, but it took on small game of truth or dare to get her to on his lap, and have him hold her…of course it was just a stupid dare, but it was still a lot to soak in. _

_Bella groaned in frustration as she stripped down to her bra, and underwear to get dressed for bed. She decided on a light blue, polka-dotted tank top, and a pair of light blue pajama pants, _

_She took a quick look in the mirror, and smiled at her appearance. She looked good, and felt good. _

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_There were a couple of knocks at the door, and Bella immediately stood up straight. She had no idea who was at the door, but she opened it anyways, only to face one person who could light up her day._

_"Hey Edward." Bella whispered as she looked at Edward, who was now dressed in a plain, white tank top, and a pair of green pajama pants. _

_"Hey…can I come in?" he asked politely and Bella chuckled._

_"Well this is your house Edward." Bella said quietly as she opened a little wider, letting Edward walk past her. Edward smiled, as he past her, and gently brushing his shoulder against hers. Bella jumped a little bit when she felt a small spark flow through her once her, and Edward touched. _

_"Yeah well…I didn't want to be rude." Edward said mockingly and Bella just sighed._

_"Such a gentleman!" she teased as she sat down on the bed, and looked up at Edward who kept staring at the spot next to her. Bella soon caught on, and patted the spot next to her, motioning him to sit down. Edward just smiled and sat down next to her, and turned towards her slightly. _

_"So…not to be rude but…why are you here?" Bella asked politely, and Edward chuckled._

_"Because after you left, __uh…um…Alice and jasper__…started doing some freaky stuff!" he lied, and Bella gave him a disgusted look. _

_"Gross! Didn't need that image to keep me up at night!" Bella shouted, and Edward chuckled as he gently rested his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. _

_"Sorry." Edward whispered, and Bella sighed as she leaned into his chest, and breathed in slowly. She loved his scent. It smelt like honey glaze, and lavender. _

_"That's alright." She whispered, and Edward smiled. _

_"You smell good." __Edward whispered, and Bella quickly pulled away, hearing everything he had just said._

_"What?" Bella asked shocked, and Edward's eyes widened._

_"Oh…uh…nothing! __I didn't say anything!"__ he assured her, and Bella gave him a weird expression._

_"Oh…okay." Bella whispered, and Edward nodded. The air in the room was thick, and very uncomfortable. _

_"Um…so?" Bella asked, looking into Edward's eyes, getting lost. Neither of them said a word, they just kept looking into each other's eyes. Edward's eyes were just so beautiful! They were the perfect shade of green, and really brought out his perfect pale skin. _

_But on the other hand, Bella had beautiful brown eyes that really brought out her cheekbones, and slightly pink cheeks. She was just so delicate, and fragile…but she couldn't do anything about it. _

_I guess they both got lost in the moment because they started leaning towards each other, getting even closer, and closer. Bella couldn't believe what was happening and froze. _

_Edward began to tense up as he stopped one inch away from Bella's lips, and looked into her eyes, assuring that she really wanted this…and she did. _

_Edward slowly leaned closer, still looking into Bella's beautiful brown eyes, as he gently pressed his lips to hers. _

_Bella didn't know what was happening at first, but soon caught on. Her arms had found their way into Edward's slightly messy hair, pulling him closer. Edward had finally registered what was happening, and moved his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. They just couldn't get enough of each other!_

_Edward and Bella have now been kissing for a few minutes now, and Edward wanted more! He began to trace the tip of his tongue on the bottom of her soft, warm lips that he could kiss for hours!_

_Bella was a little shocked that Edward's tongue was now tracing her the shape of her lips, but soon caught on. She opened her mouth a slightly bit more, letting his tongue connect with hers. _

_That same spark Bella felt by the doorway was back, and Edward felt it too. It was a warm sensation that he never wanted to go away. _

_But Bella still had no idea what was happening! Even though she wanted to continue, and kiss Edward for hours, she knew she had to stop…so she used all of her strength and pull away from Edward, soon missing his lips on hers. _

_Edward stared at her shocked, and a little upset that she had pulled away. But he couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face. _

_"That was…" Bella started but couldn't find the right word for it._

_"I know." Edward finished while staring at his hands. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was wondering if he really did kiss Bella swan…or if it was all just a dream._

_"Um…so what…" Bella started but then stopped. She was rudely interrupted by crazy noises that she heard next door. She couldn't help but gasp._

_"Mmm…Emmett!" __Rose moaned. Edward and Bella's eyes widened as Bella stared at the wall with a disgusted look on her face. _

_"Oh my god…Edward! That's disgusting!" Bella whispered as Edward stared at her with a blank expression. _

_"Yeah…it's really gross." Edward whispered and Bella smiled. _

_"I'm going to have to listen to that all night!" Bella complained, and Edward smiled. The perfect idea had just popped up in his head._

_"Yeah…that sucks, but…how about you stay in my room tonight?" Edward asked, hoping she'd say yes. Bella's eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Um…why can't I stay in here?" Bella asked nervously. Edward's face fell. Had Bella really just rejected him? Right after that amazing kiss? _

_"Oh, well I just thought that…that you'd like to stay in my room, because, um…well you said it yourself. It sucks that you have to listen to that all night…and besides, Alice, and jasper will probably need the room tonight, and…yeah." Edward rambled nervously, as he ran his fingers through his hair quickly._

_ Bella looked down at her hands, and tried to hide the smiled that creeped upon her face. _

_"Um…I guess. I mean, if you're alright with it." Bella told Edward nervously. Edward's head shot up, and looked Bella in the eyes._

_"Really?" Edward asked shocked._

_"Oh, uh…I mean if you're fine with it…I mean I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room, and…" Bella started but Edward instantly stopped her. _

_"No!" he shouted, and Bella gave him a confused glance. _

_"Um…I mean, no. You can stay in my room." Edward told Bella nervously while standing up, and looking down on her._

_"Um…okay…thanks." Bella told Edward while standing up, and giving him a quick, warm hug. Edward's eyes widened at how warm Bella was against him. _

_Edward finally registered what was happening, and was about to wrap his arms around her, and hug her back, but Bella pulled away before he could. Edward was upset that he couldn't hug her back, but he put a smile on his face. _

_"Um…so…wanna go to your room?" Bella asked nervously while staring at her feet. Edward smiled, while nodding. _

_"Yeah…come on!" Edward whispered while grabbing her hand, and dragging her into his bedroom. Bella gasped at the spark she felt once again. Edward smiled because he knew that she felt it too. _

_Once they were in Edward's bedroom, Bella looked around. It hadn't changed much since middle school. He still had many books, and CDs, but he had different bedding, and his football posters weren't on the walls anymore. _

_"Your room hasn't changed much." Bella whispered, trying to start up a conversation. Edward chuckled, and nodded._

_"No…not really…so um…you can take the bed, and I'll just sleep floor." Edward told Bella nervously. Bella's eyes widened as her head shot up and stared at him._

_"What? No! This is your room, and your house! You take the bed…I'll sleep on the floor!" Bella demanded, and Edward shook his head, refusing. He couldn't let Bella sleep on the hard, uncomfortable floor. _

_"No, Bella! The floor is so uncomfortable, and will hurt your back!" Edward told Bella, and Bella frowned. _

_"Well, if the floor is so uncomfortable, then you can't sleep on it either! You can take your bed, and I'll just…sleep in the living room." Bella told Edward, before turning around and attempting to leave. But Edward was to quick for her, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back so she stayed in his bedroom. _

_"No, Bella! You can sleep in here, I'll sleep in the living room." Edward whispered while attempting to get Bella to stay. But Bella sighed, and turned around so she was facing him._

_"No, Edward! If I'm sleeping in the bed then…__you can sleep with me." __Bella told Edward, while whispering the last part and looking down at her feet. Edward's eyes widened as he swallowed the lump in his throat._

_"What?" he whispered, because he didn't know what to say. Bella groaned at how stupid she was._

_"Oh, god! I didn't mean it like, it's just that the bed is big enough for two, and…you don't have to, I was just thinking…never mind it was stupid!" Bella told Edward, while throwing her arms up in the air. Edward chuckled at how nervous she was, and grabbed her hands. _

_"Bella…it's okay…I know what you meant. I just…didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Edward whispered while starring down at Bella's hands, which were still in his. Bella quickly looked up, and looked into his eyes. _

_"Um…okay." She whispered because she didn't know what to say. She was too busy looking into his eyes, once again. And Edward was too busy admiring her beauty, so he didn't know what to say, or do. _

_He loved her perfect white skin, her perfect, plump, pink lips. Her beautiful brown eyes, her perfect pink blush that appeared on her face every ten seconds…her…__everything. _

_But Bella was too busy looking into his perfect green eyes to know what she was doing. His eyes were the perfect shade of green. One look could get any girl to do anything…even if it meant to kill somebody. _

_"__Bella." __Edward whispered as he dropped Bella's left hand, and cupped her left cheek instead. Bella continued to stare into his perfect emerald green eyes. _

_"Edward." __Bella whispered back as looked down at the ground, and then back into his eyes. _

_"Bella? Can I…Can I…kiss you?" __Edward asked nervously as she looked into her eyes, and then down at the ground. _

_"Y-Yes!" __Bella squeaked out nervously, as she looked at Edward, wide eyed. _

_Edward slowly nodded as he began to slowly lean towards Bella. Bella wasn't really sure what to do, so she just stood there with her eyes closed. _

_Edward was still a little shocked at what was about to happen, but quickly recovered as he leaned closer, and closer towards Bella. _

_Edward was now an inch away, when he stopped. He didn't want to push Bella into this._

_"Bella…are you sure?" Edward asked politely, and Bella looked at him weird. __Did he really not want to kiss her? Did she stink?_

_"Yes." Bella whispered as she stared at Edward's lips. She couldn't wait to feel the same warm, sensation she felt when they kissed in Alice's bedroom. _

_Edward quickly swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes quickly looked down, at Bella's lips. They looked so plump, so soft. They also still looked swollen from the first time they kissed. He was ready for this…he's been ready for a long time!_

_So Edward slowly, but gently, pressed his lips to hers as he looked at her. Bella's eyes were now closed, but Edward's wasn't. He didn't want to miss a single minute of this perfect moment. _

_Bella's soon got into the moment, and wrapped her arms around the back of Edward's neck. _

_Edward soon caught on, and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. Edward was so into the moment, that he finally closed his eyes, and concentrated on Bella's lips. They were so soft, so warm. He could kiss them for hours, __no…for days! _

_ Bella moaned into Edward's mouth as she lost her balance, and fell back on Edward's bed, bringing him down with her. Edward quickly propped himself up on his left hand, so he wouldn't crush Bella with his weight. Bella was too fragile and delicate. _

_Bella's hands now found their way into Edward's hair, massaging his scalp gently. Edward tried to hold back a moan, but couldn't help it. Bella's touch was so nice against his skin!_

_Edward gently pulled back buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing it gently._

_"Mmm…__Bella!" __Edward whimpered out while he gently kissed, and sucked on Bella's delicious skin. It was so soft, and gentle. _

_"Edward!" __Bella whimpered out, as his right hand slowly creeped up the back of Bella's right thigh. Bella moaned, as gently hugged on Edward's perfect, soft hair. _

_"Mmm…Edward." __Bella whimpered out again as Edward sucked on Bella's neck._

_"__Yes?" Edward asked quietly while kissing her neck some more. He was definitely going to leave some hickies. _

_"__Mmm…we need to…we need to…__stop." __Bella whimpered out while gently pulling Edward off of her neck. Edward looked confused, and then guilty. _

_"__Bella…I'm sorry." Edward apologized, and Bella gave him a confused look. _

_"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." Bella whispered as Edward's shot his head up, and looked Bella in the eyes with a confused expression._

_"Yeah Bella…I did. I went to far." Edward whispered with a pained expression before he looked down at his hands. Bella instantly felt terrible, and took his face in her hands and made him look at her._

_"Edward? Listen! You didn't go to far!" Bella shouted while looking him in the eyes. Edward sighed as he looked down at his hands, and then up, back at Bella. _

_"Yes, Bella! I did! That's why we had to stop." He whispered while looking at his feet, ashamed. Bella had a pained expression on her face as he looked down at his feet with a guilty expression. _

_"No, Edward! We didn't need to stop because we went to far! We had to stop because…things were moving too fast. Trust me Edward, I wanted to continue…really! But…we're not even dating, and…it's wrong!" Bella whispered while looking Edward in the eyes with a sad look on her face. Edward instantly felt terrible for pushing Bella like that. _

_"Oh, __Bella! __I'm sorry I pushed you!" Edward whispered while cupping her right cheek. Bella smiled as she looked down at her hands and then back at Edward. _

_"Oh, Edward…you didn't push me! I wanted to continue, but…I think it's wrong. I mean we're not even dating." Bella complained to Edward. He just sighed, and then smiled._

_"Then…how about you go out with me…to dinner, this Friday night?" Edward asked confidently. Bella's head instantly shot up as she looked at Edward with wide eyes. _

_Edward began to feel doubtful as he saw Bella's expression. __Did she not like him? Did she think he was crazy? _

_"W-What?" Bella stuttered as she tried to register what Edward had just said. __Did he really just ask her out?_

_"Oh, uh…n-n-nothing! Just forget about it. I mean, I understand if you don't…" he started but was cut off with Bella's lips on his once again. Edward's eyes grew wide at what had just happened. _

_Edward finally got into it, and was about to kiss her back, but Bella's pulled away too quickly._

_"Yes." Bella whispered and Edward's eyebrows furrowed._

_"Yes?" Edward asked and Bella chuckled._

_"Yes, I'll go out with you." Bella told Edward, and his eyes widened._

_"Really…I mean, are you sure?" Edward asked Bella because he didn't want to push things._

_"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Bella asked, and Edward's eyes grew wide._

_"What? NO!" Edward shouted, and Bella flinched. _

_"No…I mean, I want to go out with you, it's just…I don't want to push you…I care to much about you." Edward whispered, and Bella gasped._

_"You…__care about me?"__ Bella whispered as she looked into Edward's eyes, looking for something. _

_"Yes, Bella…I do…very much!" Edward replied back, while cupping her right cheek again. _

_"I…I care about you too." Bella whispered while she looked into Edward's eyes some more._

_Edward couldn't help the smile that creeped upon his face. He was so happy, that not only did he just kiss the most beautiful girl on the planet, but he had just found out that the only girl he's been in love with since the sixth grade, cared about him as well. _

_"Edward, I know this is soon, and I won't blame you if you'll have me but…I have to confess something." Bella whispered to Edward as she stared as his chest. _

_"W-what?" Edward stuttered. He had no idea what Bella was about to say. __Was it something bad? Something good? Is she moving, leaving?_

_"Edward, I'll understand if you won't feel the same way but…Edward, __I love you." __Bella confessed, making sure she whispered the last part. Edward's eyes grew wide as he gasp. Bella's head instantly shot up. She knew she shouldn't have told him that…__it was too soon!_

_"What?" Edward asked blankly. Bella instantly regret ever telling Edward that she loves him. Neither of them spoke for a minute or two, and Bella grew worried. She couldn't take the awkward silence, so she did the first thing that came to mind, and ran into Edward's bathroom._

_"__I'm sorry!" __she whispered, as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She couldn't face Edward. He practically blew her off. _

_"__Bella! Bella please, open the door!" __Edward asked on the other side of the bathroom door. Bella couldn't help the tears that were now forming._

_"No, Edward! I know I shouldn't have told you!" Bella shouted as she let a few tears fall. She couldn't help it! She has been in love with Edward for years, and he just blew her off! After they shared two, amazing first kisses. _

_"__No, Bella! Please…open the door!" __Edward begged as he banged his bathroom door. Edward felt so guilty for just sitting there like an idiot. It was the perfect moment to her that he loved her back._

_"No, Edward! Just…just…__leave me alone!" __Bella begged him while crying into her hands. She couldn't believe that she had just wasted six years of her life, in love with somebody that she__ thought she had a chance with!_

_But on the other hand, Edward felt terrible! If he hadn't of just sat there, and stare at her life an idiot, then Bella wouldn't be so upset with him!_

_"__Bella! Please…open the door…I really need to talk to you!" __Edward begged while gently knocking on the door. Bella sniffed as she slowly stood up, and stared at the door for a few minutes, debating if she should open the door or not. _

_"Bella…please!" __Edward begged one last time before Bella finally gave in, and opened the door. Edward's head quickly shot up, and he gave Bella a pained expression. Edward couldn't believe the sight in front of him_

_It hurt him deeply to find that Bella had been crying over him. He couldn't stand to look at her expression. She looked so hurt, so pained! But he knew he couldn't look away! It'd hurt her even worst to think that he didn't care about her…__but that's what she thought!_

_"What?" Bella asked rudely as she glared at Edward. She knew he would hate her for being so rude, and so stupid, so she had to act like she didn't care._

_"__Bella…__did you really mean what you said?" Edward asked nervously. He really wanted to know her answer. He was hoping she'd say yes, so he could tell her that he loved her back. Then maybe they'd get together, and he could kiss her everyday, and tell her how beautiful she was. He could hold her every night when they went to bed. They could grow old together, and watch their grandchildren playing in the backyard, while holding each other in their arms. Edward loved the thought…__but would Bella._

_"__No! __Edward, I didn't mean it…I was…caught up in the moment!" Bella lied as she looked down at the floor, and let a few tears fall. She couldn't stand to look at Edward's face. She knew he'd be so happy that he didn't have to avoid another crazy fan girl…__and that would kill her._

_"Oh." was all Edward could get out. He couldn't believe his ears! __Was all that Bella said a lie? Was she really just caught up in the moment? Did she even like him back?_

_"Yeah…sorry I freaked you out…I'm going to bed." Bella told Edward while trying to walk over towards his bed, but Edward grabbed her wrist quickly. Bella turned around to look at him, and nearly burst into tears. He didn't have a happy expression…__he had a pained expression…and that hurt Bella deeply._

_"Bella…can we talk?" Edward asked while staring into her big, wet brown eyes. He tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He didn't want to act like a pansy in front of Bella. That would just turn her off even more._

_"Edward, __please!__ I don't wanna talk about it!" Bella pleaded, and Edward hung his head. _

_"Bella? __Please!__ This is important!" Edward pleaded while looking up, and into her eyes. Bella took a minute to think about it, and slowly nodded. _

_"Fine!" Bella said simply as Edward gave her a sad smile. Edward was glad that Bella was going to let him explain, but he was still upset to hear that everything that had just happened __was a lie._

_Edward took a deep breath as he took Bella's hand in his, and led her over towards his bed. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, and slowly sat down. Edward just stood where was for a moment, but finally decided to sit down, next to Bella. He looked down at his hands for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say next. _

_"__Bella…__what are we?" Edward asked nervously. Bella sighed as she took a minute to think about it. Her eyebrows furrowed. __What were they? Friends? Boyfriend, and girlfriend? Lovers? Or maybe friends with benefits? _

_"I…I don't…__know!" __Bella confessed. She had no idea what they were. She really wanted them to be dating, but that obviously wasn't what Edward wanted…__or that's what she thought. _

_"What would you want us to be?" Edward whispered while staring Bella into the eyes. He really needed to know her answer._

_"__Edward…__I really like you…__a lot! __But you obviously don't like that way but…don't worry! I understand." Bella told Edward sadly as she tried to hold back the tears. It really hurt to think that Edward didn't want to be her girlfriend. _

_"__Bella…please! Look at me!" __Edward pleaded as he stared at Bella with a pained expression. He couldn't believe his ears. __Did Bella really think that?_

_Bella's head quickly shot up, as she looked Edward in the eyes, and nearly burst into tears. She had caused him so much pain…__so much trouble._

_"Edward, I know you don't like me that way, and I understand…really!" Bella whispered as she took Edward in the eyes. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat as he cupped Bella's right cheek. His eyes quickly looked down, and towards her lips. He wanted to kiss them again…__so badly!_

_"Bella…__you're so…beautiful!" Edward whispered as he looked into Bella's eyes. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat as he just registered what Edward has just said. _

_"Edward…__how do you feel about me?" __Bella whispered as she looked down at her hands. She was ready for his answer. She really needed to know how he felt. _

_"Bella…__I think your most beautiful girl on the planet!" Edward whispered, and Bella smiled._

_"Edward…__I like you! __A lot!" __Bella whispered as she looked into Edward's perfect green eyes, once again._

_"Bella…__I like you too." Edward whispered while he looked into her perfect brown eyes again. _

_"__Then why did you blow me off a second ago?" Bella asked a little pissed off! She wanted to know why ignored her!_

_"__Because…I just surprised." He confessed, and Bella frowned._

_"Yeah! __Surprised a nobody like me, has a crush on somebody like __you?" __Bella asked a little ashamed. Edward's eyes widened as he pulled Bella's head up by her chin._

_"No, Bella.__ I was surprised that…__somebody as beautiful as you…would love somebody like me." __Edward whispered as Bella's eyes widened. _

_"Edward, please! __I'm not even near beautiful!" Bella complained, and Edward shook his head._

_"Bella!__ You don't see yourself clearly! You are beautiful!" Edward told Bella, and she sighed._

_"No, I'm not.__" Bella whispered, and Edward frowned. __Why was she so stubborn?_

_"__Bella…__you are beautiful…__I love you too." __Edward whispered, and Bella gasp._

_"__What?" __she whispered, and Edward frowned. _

_"I love you Bella! And I know you like me too…will you be my girlfriend?" __Edward asked nervously, and Bella's breath hitched. __Did Edward really just ask her out?_

_Bella didn't know what to say so she used her lips instead._

_Edward smiled as he kissed Bella. Her lips were perfect! He could kiss them for hours._

_Bella gently pulled back, and smiled._

_"__Yes." __She whispered, and Edward instantly attacked her with his lips. Bella moaned as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, pulling him closer. _

_And that night, they found out that they not only loved each other, but they knew they'd always be happy together. Edward was the perfect boyfriend, and Bella was the perfect girlfriend. They knew that they were going to grow old together, and watch their grandchildren play in the yard. _

_They were so happy, and it was going to be a pretty funny story to tell they children one day…__that their mother, and father fell in love right after a round of truth or dare. _

_But either funny, or sweet…__or amazing…__they were always going to love each other…no matter what! _

_**-What happened after Bella went upstairs-**_

_"Okay…goodnight Bella! I'll be up in a little while." Alice assured Bella as she walked up stairs. Alice was extremely nervous! She knew that if Bella went upstairs, than Edward was going to follow her. And if Edward followed her, then that would mean Alice and Jasper would be left…__alone._

_"__Um…so? __You guys still wanna play?" Edward asked nervously. He didn't know what to do without Bella there. If she had been there, he would have asked her to watch a movie, or go up to his bedroom…__something! _

_"__No…__it's boring with only three people…__it's not as fun! __Let's watch a movie!" Alice told the two remaining people of the gang. Jasper just gave her a small smile, and a nod, while Edward frowned. He didn't feel like watching a movie_

_"Do we have too!" __Edward whined, and Alice glared at him._

_"Don't whine! __We are watching a movie, and that's final!" Alice demanded, and Edward groaned, as Jasper rolled his eyes. _

_"__Fine! __Then I'm going upstairs!" Edward shouted at Alice before getting up, and following Bella upstairs. Alice just rolled her eyes, as Jasper chuckled._

_"__Whipped!" __Alice muttered under her breath, and Jasper could help but laugh. Alice just looked at him like he was crazy, as she gave him a smile. Jasper immediately blushed as he looked down at his hands. Alice's eyes went wide, and so did her smile. She was so thrilled that she could make Jasper blush like that. _

_"__So…__what movie are we going to watch?" Jasper asked nervously. He was always so nervous, and awkward around Alice. She made his palms sweaty, and his breath hitched while his heart rate went up. She was just so beautiful and petite. _

_"__Um…__maybe we could watch…__Titanic. __I mean, if you don't want to…__we could watch…something else." __Alice stuttered. She was always so nervous around Jasper. _

_"Um…__go ahead, and put it on. __I need to change out of this clothes!" __Jasper said as he tried to stand up. It was very amusing as he attempted standing up by crawling over to the couch, and propping himself up. _

_After about two minutes of struggling__,__ He ended up toppling over, and falling down on the floor with a __thump.__ The corners of Alice's lips twitched as she tried to hold back a laugh. _

_Jasper frowned, as he continued to struggle to stand up. Rose's pants weren't helping at all! They were very small, and tight on Jasper, making it difficult. _

_After about four more minutes, Jasper just took the easy way out, and took off Rose's skinny jeans, leaving him in his blue, plaid boxers. He sighed as he threw Rose's pants somewhere in the kitchen. _

_Alice just smiled as she watched Jasper take off his pants. _

_After Jasper got Rose's pants off, he sighed as he fell back down on the couch behind him. Alice chuckled, causing Jasper's head to shot up. His eyes widened as he looked at Alice, and then down at his boxers. Jasper quickly realized that he was only in his boxers in front of Alice, as a blush slowly creeped up on his face. He quickly stood up, and ran upstairs. _

_As soon as he was gone, Alice burst into laughter. _

_She couldn't believe Jasper wore boxers! __He's always seemed like a briefs kind of guy. _

_But Jasper was embarrassed! He couldn't believe that he just took his pants off in front of Alice! He always imagined that going a whole lot differently. _

_But he just shook off the thought and ran upstairs, two stairs at a time. _

_Once he was at the top, he was out of breath. __I guess he ran upstairs a little to fast._

_But as soon as he caught his breath, he slowly walked over to the guest bedroom that was at the end of the hall. He was going to share with Edward, but everybody thought that he'd have another girl over and insisted on him having his own room. _

_Jasper knew that Edward would be sleeping, so he tiptoed past Edward's bedroom, but froze as he eavesdropped on the chaos that was going on in there. _

_"Bella…we need to talk!" __Jasper heard Edward say behind his bedroom door. Jasper thought about leaving because that was none of his business, but he became very interested in the argument going on._

_"Edward, please! I don't want to talk about it!" __Jasper heard Bella's broken voice behind the door. Jasper frowned as his hands clenched into fists. __Why, and the hell is Bella crying! Why did she sound so…broken? So…upset?_

_"Bella? Please! This is important!" __Jasper heard Edward's "__serious," __voice ask Bella. Jasper just chuckled as he slowly walked away. He figured it would be better if he didn't eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation. He knew he'd just end up telling Emmett, and he'd tell rose, who would tell Alice, who…__would tell Bella. __And that would end badly. _

_Once Jasper passed Edward's bedroom door, he stopped…__once again, to eavesdrop, __but this time on Rosalie, and Emmett. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! _

_"Mmm, Emmett!" __Jasper read Rosalie moan. Jasper's mouth hung open as he almost gagged a little in his mouth. That was just so disgusting! __That was his sister!_

_"Mm, Rosy baby! Your skin is so soft!" __Jasper heard Emmett moan out. Jasper's hands clenched into fists once again. _

_H__e was ready to burst through that door, and kick Emmett's ass, but who knows? He might be good for rose. _

_But Jasper didn't want to continue listening to this, so he quickly ran into his bedroom that he was staying in, and slammed the door shut. He couldn't believe he had just eavesdropped on __Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett._

_But he shook that thought off and quickly put on a pair of gray sweat pants and ran downstairs to Alice. He didn't want to risk listening to anybody's conversation, or "__Wrestling," again. _

_Once Jasper was downstairs, Alice had already set up the movie, and was waiting for him on the couch. She was wrapped up in a blanket, cuddling up against a pillow. Jasper chuckled as he walked over, and sat on the other end of the couch. Alice looked over at him, and smiled. Jasper gave her a smile back as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. __**(I'm not sure what color Alice's "human" eyes are.)**_

_Alice instantly melted as she looked into Jasper's perfect light, blue eyes. He just had this killer look that could get any girl he wanted. _

_Alice blushed a little as she looked up at the TV, trying to avoid Jasper's gaze. _

_"So…__want to make some popcorn, and grab some snacks with me?" Jasper asked nervously as she played with thumbs. He was always so nervous around Alice! When she was around he never knew what to say, or __do. _

_"Um…__S-sure." Alice stuttered as she unwrapped herself from her blanket, and walked into the kitchen, soon followed by Jasper. Alice scoped out the fridge as Jasper grabbed a bag of popcorn and set it in the microwave. He clicked typed in three minutes as he waited for the bag to cook. _

_Jasper smiled as he leaned back on the counter behind him, and watched Alice. She was so interesting to watch. She was constantly looking around the room, investigating every inch of the room she was in. He knew that she was coming up with some new ideas for her bedroom, or future dream house. _

_**Ding!**_

_The microwave rung, and Alice's attention was immediately drawn to the microwave. Jasper noticed that her breathing had sped up. He guessed that the microwave going off spooked her a little bit. _

_"Um…want __me__ to it?" Jasper asked nicely between breaths. Alice gave him a warm smile, showing him one of her signature smiles. His breath hitched at he starred at the beauty in front of him. He mentally punched himself at how much of a pansy he was! He's had so many chances to ask Alice out, but he always blew it! There was always another guy she was dating, or he'd chicken out._

_But you can't blame a guy to want to date her! __She was the whole package! Jasper loved every inch of her. He loved her perfect, slick black hair that hung down, perfectly to her small, petite shoulders. _

_He also loved her perfect brown eyes that he could stare into __forever! __They were the perfect shade of brown, which would make you melt, with just one look, stare, or even an evil glare.__ They were perfect!_

_Jasper didn't even notice he was starring until Alice practically shrieked! _

_"__What? __Why are you __staring __at me? Do I have something on my face…oh no! Do I have a zit!"? Alice shrieked as her left hand instantly shot up her to cheek, trying to cover up the imaginary zit, she __thought__ she had._

_ Jasper's eyes widened at shock at how he had just screwed up__, once again!_

_"__What? Oh god! __No! No! Nothing like that, I swear! There's a…no zit. Your face is, a…__perfect." __Jasper guaranteed, while he whispered the last part of that sentence. He didn't want Alice to seem like it was a come on. __That would cause major problems! _

_But Alice certainly didn't take it as a come on! She looked up at Jasper, through her eyelashes, and gave cheek a cheeky smile. There were no words to describe how she felt right now!_

_Maybe she could be described as __happy? Ecstatic? Pretty? Beautiful? _

_"Uh…t-thanks.__" Alice whispered, causing Jasper to smile back at her. He was glad she didn't take what he said, badly. _

_"Welcome." __Jasper smiled as he looked down at his fidgeting fingers. He had no idea what to say next. _

_The air in the room became tense as the two sat in an awkward silence. Jasper was worried he might have said something wrong, due to Alice's lack of speaking, so he decided to try to break the ice with a few questions._

_"__So…__how are you?" Jasper asked awkwardly as he looked down at his bare feet. He wanted to mentally slap himself as he looked up at Alice through his eyelashes._

_"__Oh…uh…__I'm __uh…__fine." Alice whispered while she looked down at her hands. She wanted to kick herself for messing up with her words. Jasper was just so __cute, __and he made her nervous whenever he was around!_

_And whenever they touch, it was like…__a spark…__gone through their bodies, and they made an intimate connection together. Jasper was just so…__amazing! __He was so sweet, and __caring!_

_Whenever Jasper was around Alice…__she felt that warm and fuzzy feeling going on in her heart!_

_Like in those romance movies, how that __perfect __guy could make you all nervous, and tingly inside? Well that's how Alice felt…__whenever Jasper came over to hang out with Edward. _

_"…That's, uh…good." __Jasper whispered as he gave Alice a quick glance before looking back down at his feet. _

_Alice slowly nodded in agreement as she examined her fingernails…__not know what to do, or say. _

_Jasper hated the awkward silence that was going on between him, and Alice. It made him feel…like he __messed __up! _

_He's always bugging out…__worrying, __that one day he's going to say the wrong thing to Alice…and lose her forever. _

_Jasper could never picture his life…__without Alice in it. _

_Alice was the reason Jasper was…__who he was! _

_Before, __Jasper was a __player__…who __always__ slept around._

_ He __never__ respected girls…for __who __they __were!__ He just looked at them, __like…__they were a piece of…__ass! Somebody who you could sleep with night, and never see again…like a…booty call, or a one-night stand. _

_But he knew he could __never __do that to Alice! _

_Alice was too good for that kind of stuff. She deserved to be __loved__…and __respected!__ Not somebody that you would just call so you could __get off! _

_After about five minutes, or constant silence, Alice decided to finally get what she wanted to say…off her chest! _

_"Jasper, I-" __Alice started before she was rudely interrupted by the beeping off the microwave._

_Alice instantly frowned. She couldn't believe she was just __interrupted__…__when she was going to confess her love for Jasper! _

_"Popcorn." __Jasper whispered while looking at Alice. He really wanted to know what she was going to say. _

_"__I'll get it__." __Alice whispered before she scooted off of the bar stool she was sitting on. _

_She let out a long sigh, as she stretched out her arms, and arching her back. _

_Jasper slowly swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her arch her back, causing her boobs to come forward, and look even bigger than before. _

_Jasper tried so hard to look away…__but couldn't!_

_He knew it was wrong, and __perverted, __but he couldn't help it! Alice was just so beautiful, and…__vulnerable._

_Her breasts looked great through her white polka-dotted pajama shirt she was wearing. The light shined perfectly on her top, letting jasper know she wasn't wearing a bra. _

_He couldn't tear his eyes away through! It was like he was in a trance! Her skin looked just looked so soft, and…__delicious. _

_Alice eventually caught jasper starring, and bit her bottom lip tightly. She tried to avoid smiling, but she couldn't help but smirk. _

_She has been admiring Jasper from afar for years now, and to catch him starring at her breasts while stretching, made her feel…__wanted. _

_But as much as Alice…__and Jasper…__loved this, they both knew they had to get on with their lives, so Alice went back into position, and sighed._

_"__Um…the…popcorn." __Alice whispered as she walked over to the microwave, and pulled the door open. The smell of popcorn, and butter instantly filled the room as she reached up, on her tippy-toes, and grabbed the bag of popcorn. _

_She smiled as she slammed the microwave door shut, and began shaking the bag in her hands slightly. _

_"__Um…__I'll go, __and uh…__get a __bowl.__" Jasper told Alice before turning around, and grabbing a medium sized, glass bowl from the wooden cabinet behind him. _

_"__Okay…um…__I like __salt…__in my popcorn…__is that okay?__" Alice asked sweetly before she walked beside Jasper in front of the granite counter, and looking up at him._

_Jasper took a deep breath, inhaling Alice's scent. She always smelt like her coconut-scented shampoo. _

_"Jasper?" __Alice asked him quickly as she watched him close his eyes, and inhale her scent. _

_Alice smiled slightly, as Jasper's eyes quickly snapped open, and widen in panic._

_"What? Oh, yeah…uh…__go ahead! __I, uh…__like __salt __too." He told her quickly as he grabbed the salt from the spice rack, and sprinkled a few pinches of salt on the popcorn_

_"__Perfect!" __Alice whispered before she grabbed the bowl, and walked back into the living room. _

_Jasper just stood there in the kitchen for a moment, before he finally followed Alice into the living room. He sat on one end of the couch, while Alice sat on the other. _

_Alice noticed the space between them, and quickly scooted over, next to him. _

_Jasper looked over at her, and smiled before grabbed the glass bowl of popcorn, and set it on the table beside him. _

_"So…__ready to watch "Titanic?" Alice asked sarcastically before snuggling into Jasper's side. _

_"__I guess." __He whispered before grabbing the TV remote, and pressing play. _

_Alice sighed as she took in Jasper's scent. __He always smelt like forest pine. It was probably because of his new cologne. _

_Jasper began to tense up at all of this physical contact, and needed a reason to move away. __But it's not that he doesn't like Alice, or her touch…its just…__she makes him nervous, and…__prickly __inside. _

_"Um…__I'm thirsty…__I'm going to uh…__get a soda." Jasper muttered under his breath, before he carefully moved Alice off of him, and walked into the kitchen._

_Alice watched him walk away with a mixed expression. A mixed expression of __confusion, hurts…regret…sadness. _

_But Alice took a deep breath, and followed him the kitchen with a blank expression while Jasper opened up the refrigerator, and grabbed a __Sierra Mist._

_"Want one?" __jasper asked sweetly, before looking up Alice. She slowly nodded as Jasper handed her a __sierra mist, __and shut the refrigerator door._

_"__Thanks."__ Alice whispered before snapping open her can of soda, and take a sip. Jasper watched her as drank. When she swallowed you saw her throat moving…__it may sound weird…__but it was __hot. __**(That does sound really weird, and…creepy?) **_

_Alice then sighed as she set her can on the counter next to her. She's been wanted to tell Jasper something all night…__but she either gets interrupted, or chickens out!_

_"Jasper-"_

_"Alice-"__ they both said at the same time, causing Jasper to sigh, and Alice to giggle. _

_"You first." __ Jasper told her kindly before giving her his best smile._

_"__Okay…Jasper, I…__I have to…__tell you something." Alice confessed before looking down at her pink-painted toes, and pajamas bottoms. She was so nervous, and worried…worried __that Jasper wouldn't like her back__…no matter how many times he hinted. _

_"O-__Kay…__what is __it?" __Jasper whispered while swallowing the lump in his throat. Alice sucked in a deep breath before she started again. _

_"Okay, Jasper…I…" __Alice started before her throat got really dry, causing her to stop speaking. Alice swallowed her saliva, making her throat go back to normal. _

_"__Jasper I really li-" __she started as she took a step forward, just to get her feet tangled up in Rose's skinny jeans that Jasper must have threw into the kitchen. _

_Jasper's eyes widened in shock, as the protection he has for Alice kicked in __instantly!__**(I know that sentence is wrong, but I just made it up! I was originally going to say, "Jasper's eyes widened in shock as his protection genes went into over drive!" better? Or worst? Review, and tell me!) **__He quickly stepped forward, and grabbed Alice by the forearms quickly. _

_Alice gasp as her body can in contact with Jasper's. Alice felt that same little spark she felt before as she fell to the floor, bringing Jasper down with her. _

_Alice's eyes shut as she waited for the contact with the hard to come…__but it never did. _

_Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her eyes slowly, just to see Jasper's bright blue eyes, staring back at her. _

_"Sorry." __Alice whispered as she let out the breath she was holding. Jasper's smile faded, as he got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. They were __wonderful!_

_Alice also got lost in his eyes, and just sat there…__staring into them…__with a blank expression. _

_"You…__have pretty eyes." Jasper whispered as he pulled the hair that was in Alice's eyes, behind her ear left ear. _

_Alice gave him a warm smile, just to get lost in his eyes once again. _

_I guess Alice got caught up in the moment, because she started leaning towards Jasper, aiming towards his lips. They were just so __pink…so plump…so…delicious! _

_Jasper's eye widened a little bit, before they went back to normal. __He couldn't believe Alice was going to kiss him! He's been in love with her for years now!_

_Alice kept her eyes open as she brushed her lips against Jasper's gently. They were barely kissing, and Alice could tell that they were naturally soft, and…__plump. _

_Alice then pressed her lips against Jasper's softly. Jasper froze in shock, not aware of what to do at first, but he soon caught on as he wrapped his arms around her waist, __pulling her closer than she was before. _

_Alice moaned into his mouth as her fingers found their way into his perfectly soft, blonde hair. _

_Jasper gently rubbed the lower back of Alice, as she gently tugged on his hair. Jasper wanted more, but didn't feel like pushing her, so he used all of his strength, to pull away. _

_Alice started breathing heavy as she looked down at Jasper with a mixed emotion._

_A mixed emotion of happiness, ecstatic, curious…sadness…hurt…regret._

_"__I-I'm…sorry." Alice whispered as she looked away. She wanted to look anywhere but Jasper. He pulled away, and that made Alice feel like he didn't like her that way. _

_Jasper frowned as he pulled her head over to look at him. Alice swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked down at him with a curious expression._

_"Don't be…__that was…__amazing." __Jasper whispered as he gave her one last peck on the lips. Alice smiled as they pulled away._

_"__Really?" __Alice asked excitedly as Jasper chuckled._

_"__Really! Alice…__will you__…will you…" __he started, but just couldn't get what he wanted to say out. _

_Alice's eyes widened.__ Was he really going to ask her what she thought he was going to ask?_

_"Will I…__what?" Alice whispered as Jasper sucked in a deep breath._

_"Look, Alice…I like you! There!__ I finally said it! I like you Alice…__a lot! __So __much __it hurts! I've __liked __you __since__ the fifth grade, and I like you __now__…and I'm just __hoping…__that__…you'll like me back?__" Jasper asked while staring into her eyes. Alice gasped as she smiled widely._

_"__Oh my god!__ Jasper? Do you __really__…__like me?__" Alice whispered, and Jasper gulped. _

_"__Yes." __He whispered as Alice squealed!_

_"__Oh my god__! I __can't__ believe it…__Jasper…I like you too! __So much…__it hurts! __I've liked you __since__ the __fifth grade__…I __even__ remember the __first __day I __saw__ you__. You__ looked so __perfect__ from __twenty __feet away…__Jasper__! I like you so…__much__…that __it hurts!"__ Alice whispered as a wet tear slowly ran down her cheek. Jasper's eye widened as he quickly wiped it away. _

_"__Thank you." __he whispered as he kissed her cheek._

_"For what?"__ Alice asked as she smiled down at him. _

_"For liking me back…__even when you've deal with all my…bull__shit." __Jasper whispered, causing Alice to giggle at his last remark._

_"He He, well…__you…__are…__very…__welcome." __She told her as she went back down for one more kiss. _

_Alice soon pulled away, and rested her head on his chest. She began to listen to his heartbeat. _

_It was so soothing…__like soft drums…banging in your ear. _

_Alice sighed, as she thought about a few things…__especially tonight. _

_She thought about __how…__this __whole __night __started__ with a __simple __game of __truth or dare?__At first,__ she __thought__ it was __ridiculous__…__but now…__she __loved__ truth __or__ dare, and __will always__…__always…remember__this __night…__forever! _

_**Hey! This was my first one-shot…so, I hope you enjoyed! Also, I know this topic has been done a thousand times, but I wanted to try it! Please review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**VVV**_

_**VVV**_

_**VVV**_

_**VVV**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a chapter, but a note!**

**_**I'm writing a sequel to Truth or dare, called Spin the bottle, so put me on author's alert if you wanna read it!**_**


End file.
